Conventional Waste Collector Systems (WCS) aboard, for example, the Space Shuttle and International Space Station (ISS), utilize air flow to entrain human waste. For example, fecal material is typically collected by air flow entrainment. For instance, air may enter in a fairly uniform radial direction under a seat of the WCS. Air drag then helps separate the fecal bolus and draw it into a tank or fecal collection bag. The collected feces are generally thrown overboard. Because a substantial portion of fecal matter is comprised of water, disposing of collected fecal matter in this manner results in a loss of water, a valuable resource for space travel, from the spacecraft.